


imagines for fe3h~!!

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Works for fe3h from my imagines blog, @imagines-for-fe!! Requests are open!!





	1. "i'm so sorry i'm jealous...." with hubert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I request “I’m so sorry I’m jealous… It’s such an ugly feeling.” With Hubert please? I can imagine his s/o would be jealous that he’s incredibly devoted to Edelgard 😣

A bitter smile took upon your lips as you watched the ever faithful servant of the imperial princess swoon over her. Well, it wasn’t exactly swooning but it still seemed that way to you. Hubert was nothing short of undyingly loyal to Edelgard and something fierce bubbled instead you when you saw him with her. It wasn’t fair to you that she got all of his time while you, his lover, sat by the sidelines waiting for him to come home. Still…

You would try to understand.

You would try to love him despite all this.

You would try to overcome this ugly emotion.

It’s hard, however, when you see him with her, hanging on to every word and expression she gives. You wish he would do that for you, you wish that he would treasure you the same way he does her. Feeling bile rise up, you move away from the sight, your heels furiously tapping against the concrete paving. Others moved out of your way like waves parting as they took in your facial expression, one filled with envy.

Unbeknownst to you, Hubert could see you from a distance and saw the effort this was having on you. A smug smirk grew as he followed his liege, finding your reaction amusing. Nothing would trump his dedication to Edelgard, but with you…he supposes he can play with you for awhile. Your jealous state is certainly entertaining, even if it is somewhat of a nuisance.

-

When you got back to your room, you calmed down. Jealousy would not make the situation any better, you knew that, but emotions are fickle and you could not stomach seeing Edelgard any longer. Throwing yourself onto your bed, you scream into your pillow, rolling side to side as your feet kicked around in the air. It was childish, but you couldn’t help yourself.

A knock on the door interrupted your tantrum and you looked up and glared, cheeks red and puffy. Still holding your pillow to your chest, you walk to the door and slam it open, squeaking as you see the imposing figure of Hubert in front of you. As you panic internally, Hubert simply smiles, gesturing with his hands, “Well? Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

What are you, a vampire? You think as you open the door wider to let him in, watching carefully as he enters your room casually, taking a look around before returning his attention to you. If you were honest, his dark piercing ears were starting to scare you. Were you going to die right now? Be taken out because you were an obstacle in Edelgard’s way? Oh dear Sothis please no…

“Are you jealous of Lady Edelgard?”

Your heart stopped a beat as you swallowed deeply, almost about to push your face back into the pillow so you could get around meeting his eyes, “W-What? Of…Of course not…that’s silly …”

You were pleasantly surprised when all he did was smile softly, “You aren’t a very good liar. You can tell me, I won’t bite.”

Biting down at your lip, you turned away, red faced and shamed, “I’m…so sorry I’m jealous…it’s such an ugly feeling…” He chuckled, his voice vibrating across the room, “On the contrary…”

He swooped you into his arms, face leaning over yours and breathe mingling together. His arms were securely around your waist and his eyes were continuously peering into your own, almost hypnotizing you into a trance. Unwrapping one arm around your waist, he took your chin and held your face steadily, moving his lips to your ear, whispering,

“Everything about you is gorgeous, especially your jealousy.”


	2. love letter with dimitri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: How about Professor receiving an anonymous love letter from Dimitri before graduation and reacting to it?

“Professor? You have one new note waiting for you. Do you wish to deal with it now?” The monk asked of you, watching as you made your way over to the mailbox. Your hand grazed over the letters as the other reached out for a pen. Nodding your head over his way, the man left you alone to read students and teacher private problems. Taking a letter out, you began to read…

“I…don’t know how to start this, honestly. It’s been on my mind for awhile, ever since we first met back when the bandits were attacking us. You were so emotionless, so calm…Truth be told, it scared me, but after months of coming to know you like I do now, it’s something that I’ll always love about it. At times when you do emote more, it is so much more impactful. I…hope you never lose that part of you.”

Your finger followed the words, a slight frown gracing your lips. Dimitri…..

“I’m getting ahead of myself, I apologise. I just can’t stop myself when it comes to you it seems. Really, everything about you astounds me. Your hair, your eyes, the way you dress…Admittedly, the way you dress does make blush a tad but not enough to make me distracted…sometimes. Enough of that however, I’ve been wanting to let you know my feelings for quite awhile now. Alas, I know that we could never…be like that. It’ll be too inappropriate and it’s a line I will not cross. My feelings needed to come off my chest is all.”

Do you feel a tear sliding down your face? Your finger moves to catch it, only to feel nothing. Your student is confessing his feelings for you, but you don’t feel a thing for it. It’s saddening you suppose, but it isn’t the first time it’s happened.

“Why have you stopped? There’s still more to go Byleth.” Sothis appears next to you, her floating body pressing down on your shoulder as she peers at the written letter with curiosity, “This boy has me interested now. I desire to know more so hurry up and continue!” You’re glad in this moment that you are the only one who can hear her as she has been unable to control her voice. You get back to reading, reaching the end of the letter…

“I love you, Professor.” You choke up at this as Sothis gasps beside you. You both knew this was coming, but it still didn’t make it any less shocking or heart racing when it did. Normally, you think to yourself, Dimitri wouldn’t be this brazen but nevertheless he is. Well, if it was Dimitri. After all, it was anonymous.

“I feel silly for saying it now, but also extremely happy that you know my true feelings now. You’ll probably won’t reciprocate now, but maybe in five years time when we’ve both grown as people that maybe, just maybe, you’ll give me a chance. There’s no way I can stop loving you like this I’m afraid, my feelings are too strong to lose. Reading this must have taken up your time and I apologise if so. I just wanted to let you know how I feel, Byleth.

You feel dizzy after reading this, like the times Felix hit you with the blunt end of his sword. It feels…gratifying to know that your students would always let you know how they felt about you.

This however, felt too real.

Sothis floated before you, a worried expression mingling her features, “Are you alright Byleth? You look terribly ill now or sad. Yes…sad.” You nodded solemnly, letting your gaze drift over the letter, “Was it what…Dimitri said? That was him correct? How did you know?”

A chuckle bubbles at your throat as you answer, rolling the letter into your pocket, “He’s the only one who looks at me like I’m a human and not a monster.”

“Five years….I’ll be waiting Dimitri…”


	3. "i'm sorry i'm jealous...it's such an ugly feeling" with ferdinand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Could I get "I'm sorry I'm jealous... it's such an ugly feeling." With Ferinand please? Ty ❤

Ferdinand von Aegir did not do jealousy. He was always open and honest with everyone he met and would never let an ugly emotion such as envy take him over and yet...with you around, it made the impossible possible. Still, even with someone as beautiful as you by his side, jealousy never hit him. Maybe it was because he knew that you would never leave or be taken away from him? He had extreme confidence that he would never feel jealous.

That was a damn lie. 

He watched you as you chatted with Edelgard, fists clenched at his side. Seeing you near her made him feel something awful, loath as he was to admit it. You looked so happy, so cheerful with her...couldn’t you be like that with him? 

It was a nagging feeling at the back of his head that you would’ve been much more happier with Edelgard, crowned emperor of the Adrestian Empire, than with him, the son of a loathsome prime minister. She had more to offer did she not? Yet, you stayed with him. It filled him with incredible sadness at the thought that you only stayed with him for pity.

“Hmph, that miserable expression of yours will only do you less good, you do understand correct?” His mood evidently became worse when Hubert appeared beside him, a smirk gracing his lips. Just what he needed; a smug snake of a man flying around him. He gritted his teeth, hard, “What do you want Hubert?”

That irritating smirk never once left his face, “All I want is to help you of course. Your pinning is getting awfully distracting. I trust you understand that jealousy is a terrible look on you?” His teasing was getting oh Ferdinand’s nerves, “Oh my dear Hubert, I understand, but I do not care.”

His tone was venomous, just like how his expression must be at this moment. He prayed to the Goddess that this snake would leave him alone in his thoughts for once, but to no avail, that did not happen. At least the smirk was gone, replaced by a more stern expression, “If you are feeling jealous of Lady Edelgard, then perhaps it is best that you say it outright rather than wellow around pitifully. Unless...you’re too much of a coward to admit it?”

If looks could kill then Hubert would be melted right where he stood. 

“Me? Jealous of Edelgard? What nonsense,” he scoffed, angrily flickering his hair out of his eyes, “I am better than her; there’s no way she could cause something as ugly as jealousy in me.” 

Hubert’s lips tugged into a playful smile, “Yes, I’m quite sure that such a thing would be impossible, however…” He gestured towards the scene of you and his emperor enjoying yourselves together, as happy as this war would allow you two to be, “Could you make (Y/N) as happy as she can?”  
Ferdinand’s eyes glanced over to the scene, his heart aching to reach out to you and beg that you smile for him the same way you are doing for Edelgard right now. Your smile was golden, sunlight beaming down at it as you laughed mirthfully. Was it something Edelgard said? It had to be; only she could bring out such glee from you, he thought miserably to himself. That wretched voice of Hubert’s brought him back to Earth, “Well? Are you just going to stand here and let your love be taken away? Or are you finally going to man up and steal them back?”

As always, Hubert’s voice did nothing but infuriate him, but he did have a point. Taking in a deep breath, he beamed the brightest smile you could muster at the other male, “Thank you my dear Hubert, for helping me get back my courage. I will repay you back someday. For now however…”

He rushed off towards you with a kick in his step and an infectious smile on his face. Meanwhile, the gloomier man could only look on with exasperation, “My, he must really care about you a lot….”

“If only...I could garner such attention as well…”

-

“[Y/N]!” Your head snapped towards the call of your name, a joyous grin appearing on your face as your beloved walked towards you with haste, “Ferdinand! Was there something you need?” 

Edelgard looked teasingly, before excusing herself, “Well then, it seems you two need a moment to yourselves. If you don’t mind me leaving.” She stood up and bowed, throwing a wink Ferdinand’s direction before leaving. He was frankly relieved to see her go, if only to get just a moment of your time. Your hand reached up to his cheek, pulling his attention back onto you, “Ferdie? Is something wrong?”

His hand clasped over your own, “It’s nothing serious my love, but…” His voice lowered as his eyes darkened, lips grazing the tips of your ears, “I would rather you stay with me for awhile.”

You stiffened a giggle, looking up into his bright eyes with teasing ones of your own, “My dear Ferdinand von Aegir...are you jealous of Edelgard again?” He froze before laughing nervously, “Whatever do you mean my love? Of course I wasn’t jealous! Especially not f Edelgard!” 

You smile at him gently, leaning up to brush your lips briefly against his lips, “You and Hubert were rather loud, we could hear from here. It’s alright to admit your jealous; there’s nothing wrong with that, Ferdie. You know you’re the only one I want.” He sighed into your brief kiss, wrapping his arms around you to rest his head against your shoulder, “I know and I’m...sorry I’m jealous...it’s such an ugly feeling.”

Giggling softly, you brushed your hands through his long locks, “Oh my dear Ferdinand, how ridiculous. On you, I think it’s rather cute. Maybe I should make you more jealous in the future~”


	4. first kiss with claude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Claude first kiss with s/o UwU

5 years…it had been 5 years since you’ve last seen him as the boy who wouldn’t stop scheming to achieve his goals. As the jokester who would do anything to make his fellow classmates laugh, as the house leader who protected his golden fawn. Now, however? He was a serious young man who tried to do what was best for the future of his country. It was admirable in a way, but…

You felt lonely. Without the warmth of your students or the light of the monastery, it was awfully quiet and empty. Wherever you went, it was cold and shadows prevailed in every nook and cranny. It was haunting going alone at night, although you found it oddly relaxing…

Which was how you ended up in the empty cathedral all alone at night.

It’s been something you’ve been doing since the start of the War, going on long walks around Garreg Mach to ease your uneasiness. To some, the emptiness was a horrible feeling, but to you it was different. Being around others could be a little too crowded for your liking, so out here in the darkness with only the stars to keep you company, it was very pleasing. Still, despite that, you felt…lonely as well.

Sighing to yourself,you sit down against a broken pillar, leaning your back against it as you look up at the stars, eyes drooping. It had been a long day so it was only natural that you’d be feeling tired, gloomy atmosphere of the cathedral not helping matters. You should’ve known better than to sleep here but…

“Hey there Teach! What’re you doing out so late at night?” A voice called out in the darkness, taking you by semi-surprise. Whilst you weren’t surprised that Claude would be out so late, you didn’t expect him to sneak up on you. Or maybe you should’ve been; he is such a sneaky person after all….

“Claude,” you hummed, sifting slightly so he could sit right down next to you, “I could ask you the same thing, but I don’t know if I’d like the answer.” He laughs, those damned eyes of his gleaming, “Don’t worry Teach, I solemnly swear that I have pure intentions. No trickery from me tonight, I’m afraid.”

You cough into your hand, hiding a giggle from him, but he can see straight through you anyway. He always could. It wasn’t a bad thing of course, but…

“So, you still haven’t told me what you’re doing out. Restless? Can’t think straight? That sort of night? I know that feeling,” His feet shuffle slightly, resting against yours, toe to toe, “I was hoping to find you out here, however, I have some things to say.” His body inches closer to yours and you feel your breath hitch in your throat. His lips grazed across yours, barely touching as you stared deeply into each others eyes.

Lowering his head, your lips finally met, gently melding together in the caressing moonlight. It was over as quickly as it began however, with Claude breaking away to stare at you, his lips curled in a serene smile. His hand cupped the back of your neck as he pulled you closer, foreheads resting gently together,

“Hey, let’s stay together for as long as we can yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to hmu with a request, here or on tumblr! Make sure to take a look at my rules page here: https://imagines-for-fe.tumblr.com/rules


End file.
